TIC TAC
by nathdawn
Summary: UA... Ce sont quelques années de vie dans notre monde actuel, ce que peut coûter d'aimer... car ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte XD**

**Hasegawa, mon p'tit bout, ce texte est pour toi, bon anniversaire ! (en retard, mea culpa)**

**Merci à ma Bêta d'amour Lisen qui m'a plus qu'aidée à finir cette histoire.**

**Ce texte m'a été inspirée par deux amis, deux conversations. Il n'est pas gai, pas triste non plus, il parle de la vie...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Tic Tac<strong>

**.**

« Sale connard, t'es vraiment la pire des merdes !

- Attends, je... »

Je tends la main, tu lèves le poing mais le retient, certainement pas de peur me faire mal mais tu as peur... de moi. Tu pars en claquant la porte et je m'effondre à genoux dans le salon, pour que tu me pardonnes.

Tic tac... compte à rebours, je m'effondre sur le plancher et les souvenirs m'assaillent, pire qu'un tsunami, des images, des sons, des odeurs, tout me revient, et j'en crève.

.

J'ai dix-sept ans...

_IL_ est entrée dans ma vie, au lycée. Je suis aussi blond qu'_il_ est brun, je veux _lui_ faire honneur, je soigne mon apparence, _il_ m'aime en costume, en cravate. Je suis son premier, _IL _sera le seul, je le ressens ainsi. Je suis fou de _lui_, je _lui _donne tout en espérant faire encore plus. Je suis amoureux.

Tic Tac... le temps ne compte plus.

.

J'ai dix-neuf ans...

Deux ans que je l'aime, deux ans qu'_IL_ me trompe, deux ans que je _lui_ pardonne, à chaque fois. J'en tombe même malade, je tousse comme un poitrinaire, je suis tellement fatigué que je ne peux plus aller travailler. Le vieux schnock, au bout de deux semaines, m'envoie chez le toubib, il me file du magnésium mais aucune amélioration. J'y retourne et on me plante une aiguille dans le bras, je vois s'écouler le liquide carmin dans des tubes, l'infirmière est jolie.

Je dors dix-huit heures par jour, vidé.

Tic Tac... le temps va plus vite que moi.

.

Le médecin a téléphoné, il veut me voir. J'y vais, sans penser à mal. J'aurais dû. Assis en face de lui, il m'annonce le diagnostic, il me foudroie, littéralement. Le bureau disparaît, je m'affale sur la chaise rouge bien trop confortable. J'ai le souffle court, mes yeux liquides, mes oreilles bourdonnent tant que je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. J'attrape en tremblant la feuille qu'il me tend.

« C'est un spécialiste, donnez-lui cette lettre et allez-y sans tarder. »

Je me contente de hocher la tête, je ne peux dire un mot.

Tic Tac... le temps file, je dois le rattraper.

.

Je rentre à la maison comme un zombie. J'ai le cœur en friche, qui cogne trop fort, qui m'essouffle. Je passe par le restaurant, je vois Zeff qui croise mon regard, je fuis, il me poursuit dans l'escalier, me rattrape dans le salon.

« Hey, p'tit cornichon ! »

Il se saisit de mon bras pour m'arrêter, je le lui arrache, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je lutte, il me repousse et je me laisse tomber sur la canapé.

« Sanji, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

Oh mon dieu ! Comment lui dire ? Comment dire à son père adoptif que vous n'êtes qu'un déchet, un paria, un condamné ? Je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer mon homosexualité alors là, c'est le pire coming-out qu'on puisse avoir. Mais je lui dois la vérité, de toute façon, elle m'étouffe, je ne la supporte pas, je ne peux pas être seul pour traverser ça. Alors j'ai tout balancé, le diagnostic, _LUI_, je lui ai tout dit, d'un trait. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder en face, j'ai juste senti qu'il caressait mes cheveux et est sorti de la pièce, sans un mot.

Tic Tac... je viens d'enclencher une bombe, une énorme bombe toute noire avec écrit sur le côté en lettres de sang : SIDA

.

Je suis hospitalisé. Les blouses blanches entrent et sortent, me piquent, toujours des gants, on ne touche rien, ni moi ni ce qui m'appartient. J'ai l'impression d'être un objet, on me passe des médicaments, des flacons de perfusion s'enchaînent et diffusent dans mes veines un espoir ou un poison, je n'arrive pas à trancher.

Dès le premier jour, le chef de service est passé, un vieux con à l'air blasé qui m'a exposé les faits, le traitement, m'a interrogé sur mes ''comportement à risque''. À Risque, bordel ! J'étais amoureux, j'ai juste fait l'amour !

Zeff vient me voir tous les jours, me parle de tout sauf de moi, je ne lui en veux pas. _LUI_ n'est pas passé, n'a pas appelé, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus et pourtant, le personnel médical me dit qu'il faut que je le prévienne, que j'ai pu l'infecter et c'est juste insupportable d'y penser car ce ne peut venir de moi, j'en suis sûr, il a toujours été le _SEUL_. J'ai laissé faire et voilà où j'en suis.

Je perds l'appétit mais difficile de manger quand cette effroyable trithérapie vous tord les tripes, que votre tête semble vouloir éclater. En gros, je passe ma vie entre mon lit et les toilettes, je dors et je vomis.

Je reste à l'hôpital 23 jours, le temps de régler ce putain de traitement, j'étais mince avant, là, je suis cadavérique, je ne supporte plus mon reflet dans le miroir. Je revois une dernière fois Docteur Ducon, toujours aussi froid qui me dit juste avant de quitter ma chambre :

« Vous devriez changer de métier, manier les couteaux, ce n'est pas bon pour les gens comme vous. »

Je ne réponds pas, son cortège de blouses blanches qui l'accompagne me regarde en coin, sans rien dire. Peut-être pensent-ils qu'il est allé trop loin, peut-être qu'il a raison. La cuisine, c'est toute ma vie, la dernière chose qui me raccrochait à cette existence et même ça, il faut que je le perde ? Et tout à coup, je comprends pourquoi il y a des sécurités qui empêchent d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, parole de moi, en cet instant, je me serais jeté dans le vide. Enfin, à condition que Zeff n'ait pas été là. Il interpelle le médecin qui s'éloigne déjà.

« Hey ! Mon fils est cuistot, il restera cuistot. »

Le toubib se retourne, dédaigneux.

« Et à la moindre goutte de son sang, vous devrez affronter un procès.

- Et ça nous regarde, vous, occupez-vous de ses médocs, le reste, on va gérer. »

Tic tac... le temps s'est arrêté.

.

J'ai donné ma démission au restaurant dans lequel je bossais, je travaillerai avec Zeff, ce que je me suis toujours promis de ne pas faire mais bizarrement, je me sens en sécurité avec lui, même s'il passe son temps à m'engueuler. Je suis dans un coin de la cuisine, je fais mes trucs. Je porte des gants, on a prétexté un eczéma, les gars s'en foutent. Et si je me coupe...

« Ben tu mets un pansement, tu fous en l'air ton plat merdique et tu nettoies ton bordel. »

Zeff a parlé, j'ai juste acquiescé.

C'est un soir qu'_IL_ est venu, sans prévenir, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec lui en rentrant de chez Luffy, mon meilleur ami. Toujours son visage si beau que ça me fait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Toujours son sourire.

« Hey Sanji, ça fait un bail. »

Oui. Je l'ai appelé dès que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, lui ai dit ce qui m'arrivait, il devait se soigner le plus vite possible. Il a juste répondu que ça faisait onze mois qu'il était sous traitement, il avait commencé durant l'une de nos ruptures, était revenu ensuite, je lui avais ouvert les bras et mon cul, jamais de protection, ''on n'en met pas entre gens qui s'aiment''. Il m'a contaminé mais ne s'en est pas soucié un seul instant.

Il est beau, il sourit, je l'aime toujours. Et je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un à ce point. Il débarque comme si de rien n'était, s'approche, se penche, ses yeux fixés sur ma bouche. Mon poing part, écrase son nez, il s'écroule au sol et je continue ma route, j'ignore ses insultes, j'ignore son sang sur ma main, la douleur de mes doigts, les larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues. Je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de les voir.

Quand Zeff m'a vu débarquer, taché de rouge, il m'a envoyé sous la douche. Aucune remontrance mais dès le lendemain, il s'est donné une mission : m'apprendre à me battre en me servant uniquement de mes jambes, pour garder l'adversaire à distance. J'ai tellement de rage que je progresse vite.

Tic tac... je rattrape le temps.

.

Une infirmière, le jour de ma sortie d'hôpital, m'a donné une carte, une sorte de dispensaire pour les gens comme moi. Il y a des médecins, des infirmières, des psychologues... tous ces gens que je ne voudrais plus revoir mais il faut bien que je sois suivi, le traitement doit être réévalué périodiquement. J'y vais à reculons et pourtant, dès l'entrée, ça n'a rien à voir avec un lieu aseptisé. Un billard trône dans le hall, des gens vont et viennent, tous en civil, difficile de dire qui est patient ou soignant. Il y a de la musique, des rires. C'est la quatrième dimension.

C'est là que je rencontre mon toubib, un mec avec un bonnet rigolo sur la tête et des jeans si serrés qu'ils semblent avoir été cousus directement sur lui. Il me serre la main sans la moindre hésitation. Et c'est la première fois que je touche une autre peau, sans gants, sans coups, j'en ai presque peur.

« Salut Sanji. Je suis Law, on se tutoie, d'accord ? Bon, je vais suivre ton traitement, tu feras les prises de sang ici, c'est plus facile que d'aller dans un labo. Je vois que tes T4 sont bons, ta charge virale impec, le virus n'est plus détectable, en gros, tu pètes le feu ! »

Ah bon ? Ravi de l'apprendre, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi misérable. Je me demande même si c'est un vrai toubib, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait la trentaine. Oh putain !

« Tu as des questions ?

- Non.

- Okay. On a des groupes de paroles ici, tu peux passer quand tu veux, juste venir boire un café ou discuter. Il y a aussi des conseillers juridiques si tu veux savoir certaines choses.

- Comme quoi ? Ce que je risque si je flingue celui qui m'a transmis cette saloperie ? »

Law sourit et fait claquer sa langue.

« Ouais, tu peux demander. Mais à dix-neuf ans, beau gosse comme tu es, ce serait con de finir en tôle, non ? T'es séropo, t'es pas mort ! Allez, amène-toi, je te fais la visite guidée. Au fait, tu fumes de la majiuana ?

- Tu crois pas que j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça ?

- Wooow, le prends pas mal. Juste que ça peut t'aider pour les effets secondaires et ça augmente l'appétit, t'as besoin de te remplumer. »

Je ne commente pas et me contente de le suivre, je me sens comme un gosse puni qui doit se rendre chez le proviseur, sauf que j'accompagne un toubib totalement barge. Et là, on débarque dans une salle, des gens assis en cercle qui discutent, on s'assoit au fond, on se croirait aux Alcooliques Anonymes, histoires différentes, mêmes rengaines.

Là, des gays, des bi, des trans, des hétéros... la plupart, contaminés par des relations sexuelles à risque, d'autres comme moi par un conjoint infidèle. Puis certains par des transfusions quand on ne contrôlait pas le VIH. Il y a même des parents, ils ont transmis le virus à leur enfant sans le savoir puis cette infirmière qui s'est piquée, puis...

Toutes ces histoires me donnent le vertige, je devrais me sentir moins seul mais c'est tout le contraire, ils ne sont pas MOI ! Alors je m'enfuis, comme étourdi. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce monde, je ne veux pas ! Je me sens comme abandonné sur un rocher au milieu d'un océan de tempêtes.

Tic tac... la bombe égraine les semaines...

.

Tic tac... je me suis payé le luxe d'une montre incroyablement chère, qui résiste à l'eau, un véritable chronomètre. C'est mon cadeau, serré à mon poignet, c'est ma béquille qui sonne pour chaque prise de médicaments qui se doivent précises et régulières. Elle devient une partie de moi. Tic tac, tic tac...

.

J'ai vingt ans...

Je suis dans les toilettes d'une boîte, je prends contre un mur un parfait inconnu. C'est moi qui fournit les capotes, toujours, c'est moi l'actif, toujours. C'est moi qui refuse de regarder mes amants d'un soir dans les yeux. C'est moi qui décide de quand ça commence et quand ça finit. C'est moi qui refuse d'embrasser qui que ce soit. Je finis par jouir, lui aussi, on se rhabille vite fait, il veut me glisser son téléphone mais je me contente de le virer et referme la porte, m'assois sur la cuvette. Interdit de fumer mais là, faut que je m'en grille une.

Ce sexe brutal, sauvage, anonyme, c'est tout ce qui casse ma routine de prise de médocs à heures fixes et de mon boulot avec Zeff sur mon dos. Nos rapports ont toujours été conflictuels, là, c'est pire. À la mort de mes parents, ce vieux grincheux m'a recueilli, seule famille qui me restait, je ne le connaissais même pas. Je le respecte mais je ne supporte pas de l'avoir à ce point déçu, un fils gay, déviant et séropositif, la totale. Qui voudrait vivre ça ? Personne, j'en suis convaincu. Il m'assume depuis que j'ai dix ans et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est le priver de petits enfants et de mourir avant lui car c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, non ? Évidemment...

Tic Tac... l'horloge biologique déréglée est en marche...

.

J'ai vingt-et-un ans...

Brusquement, j'ai arrêté mes conneries. Un soir, j'avais trop bu, trop fumé, j'ai baisé... je ne me souviens plus avec qui ni surtout, si j'ai mis un préservatif. Le trou noir, black-out total... suis-je devenu un meurtrier ? J'ai appelé Law, il est passé me chercher, m'a ramassé en vrac. Depuis, je ne bois plus ou peu, je fume ma beuh le soir dans ma chambre quand je sais que je n'aurai pas à sortir. Bientôt un an que je n'ai touché personne, de près comme de loin. Je suis dans ma bulle aux parois en acier.

Et ce soir-là, je vais à l'anniversaire de Luffy et Nami, un an qu'ils sont ensemble, ils veulent marquer le coup, ils sont les seuls à savoir pour moi, ne m'ont pas jugé, n'ont pas changé d'attitude envers moi, mes meilleurs amis. J'y vais en avance, j'ai préparé tout le repas, je n'aurai plus qu'à réchauffer. Je connais tout le monde, ou presque, on est une douzaine. Tout le monde sauf toi. Cheveux verts, trois boucles à l'oreille gauche, un t-shirt, un pantalon noir et des rangers. Je ressers ma cravate, bordel, quand on est invité, on fait un minimum d'effort, c'est quoi ce style ?

Tu m'énerves direct, ça ne s'arrange pas quand je me retrouve assis à côté de toi. On a bien un point en commun, ce sont les insultes imaginatives.

« T'es vraiment con, tronche de gazon !

- J'essaie de me mettre à ta hauteur, face de citron ! »

Dans un autre temps, tu m'aurais plu, tu me plais alors je suis agressif, pour t'éloigner. Mais bizarrement, tu l'es aussi et ça devient un jeu. Un jeu qui me charme dangereusement. Nos gamineries énervent Nami qui nous envoie de corvée de vaisselle. C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, on se balance de la mousse, on en fout partout et c'est hilares que la jolie rousse nous pousse sur le balcon et nous enferme dehors. J'accroche une clope au coin de mon sourire en frissonnant dans l'air frais d'octobre, ma chemise est trempée.

« Cette merde va te tuer, Blondinet.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait. »

Si tu savais... ma bonne humeur s'envole avec mes volutes de fumée, la vérité m'a rattrapé. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais oublié. Mais soudain, tu arraches ma cigarette et la balance par-dessus la rambarde. Je m'apprête à t'engueuler mais je n'en ai pas le temps, tu as posé ta bouche sur la mienne. Ce n'est pas doux, ce n'est pas violent, je sens ton haleine d'alcool et de crème à la vanille, c'est juste délicieux.

Je n'ai pas bougé, je suis figé entre le désir de te garder ou de t'envoyer au diable... mais je le rencontrerai moi-même bien assez tôt... Deux ans que personne ne m'a embrassé, je sais que tu ne risques rien, je vais chez le dentiste tous les trois mois, je fais des bains de bouche, je n'ai aucune plaie, mes résultats sanguins sont excellents alors je peux peut-être juste profiter. Pour une fois, je veux m'oublier.

Mais tu te recules, incertain, je sens que tu vas parler et tout gâcher alors je saisis ta nuque et t'embrasse, caresse ta langue de la mienne, goûte tes lèvres. Il fait froid mais je ne le sens pas, je tremble pour une toute autre raison : le plaisir, l'envie, la peur aussi. Car pour la première fois, je te crains, toi dont les bras s'enroulent autour de moi, me font prisonnier.

Tic tac... je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps, sur cette terrasse en plein vent.

.

Ce connard de Luffy t'a donné mon numéro de téléphone et je sursaute à chaque fois qu'il bipe, sonne, vibre. Je ne te réponds pas, sauf la première fois où je t'ai juste raccroché au nez, sans un mot. Mais tu insistes si bien que tu te présentes au restaurant. Je veux te dire de dégager mais une fois dehors, tu me donnes un baiser. Je dois être égoïste, voir narcissique car je ne te dis rien, je prends ce que tu me donnes. Et tu reviendras, de plus en plus souvent, on se prend la tête, on rigole, la vie, quoi.

Notre première fois, je suis juste terrifié et pourtant, je te laisse faire, je te laisse même entrer en moi. C'est douloureux, c'est divin. J'ai juste refusé la fellation, disant que je n'aimais pas, je ne veux pas que tu te doutes si je propose de la faire avec un préservatif, c'est con, je sais. Mais c'est le geste le plus intime pour moi, celui que je ne pourrai jamais te donner.

Un mois, deux mois, six mois, tu me propose d'habiter avec toi, j'accepte. Je suis heureux. Je te mens.

Tic tac... le temps du bonheur.

.

C'est arrivé comme une mauvaise blague... tu me fais sursauter, je me coupe sérieusement le pouce, du sang partout, tu te précipites.

« Non ! »

J'ai juste levé ma semelle pour t'arrêter.

« Oï Cook, je veux juste t'aider, montre-moi.

- N'approche pas !

- Non mais t'es barge ou quoi ?

- Juste séropositif. »

Tu me regardes comme si je t'avais frappé, je n'ose plus parler, je veux seulement nettoyer tout cet écarlate, te garder en sécurité. Je nettoie à grande eau de la main droite alors que je laisse la gauche sous le jet glacé, le sang se mélange à l'onde, disparaît peu à peu. Et tu sais que je viens de te dire la vérité en me voyant aussi paniqué. Tu sais et tu me hais. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

« Zoro...

- Sale connard, t'es vraiment la pire des merdes !

- Attends, je... »

Je tends la main, tu lèves le poing mais le retient, certainement pas de peur me faire mal mais tu as peur... de moi. Tu pars en claquant la porte et je m'effondre à genoux dans le salon, pour que tu me pardonnes.

Tic tac... le temps s'est écoulé, la bombe a explosé.

.

« Il a fait le test ?

- Oui, il n'a rien. »

Nami est passée me voir, c'est la seule question qui m'importe. Pour le reste, je ne suis que chagrin, dégoût de moi-même. Je ne sors plus, ne bosse plus, mange peu, bois trop. Juste une pave échouée dans le merdier que j'ai moi-même forgé.

« Sanji, tu...

- Va-t-en Nami, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste rester seul et... je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, j'entends le téléphone sonner, je me précipite mais ce n'est que Law, j'ai loupé le dernier rendez-vous, je ne réponds pas. Je prend une feuille et un stylo, je t'écris, je te dis tout et même si tu ne la lis jamais, ça me fait du bien de faire semblant de te parler.

Tic tac... le temps du bilan est arrivé.

.

OoO

.

Trois semaines et quatre jours que je n'ai pas revu ce connard de cuistot. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, j'ai toujours autant envie de le cogner. Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Nami. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui répondre, elle savait, Luffy aussi et aucun n'a eu l'idée de me prévenir. Sympa ! Je laisse l'appel tomber sur la messagerie, mais il sonne à nouveau aussitôt. Luffy... Allez vous faire foutre !

Cette fois, c'est la porte. J'ouvre comme un sauvage mais me calme aussitôt en tombant nez à nez avec Zeff.

« Salut gamin, je peux entrer ?

- … Bien-sûr. »

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer et on s'installe au salon. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir dans mon misérable studio dont je n'ai encore déballé aucun carton, pourtant peu nombreux.

« Zeff, je...

- Sanji est à l'hôpital. »

Ma colère s'évapore d'un coup. Pour que son vieux soit venu me le dire, ce ne peut être que sérieux. Est-il passé en phase SIDA ? Ma voix est beaucoup moins assurée quand je l'interroge.

« Quoi ? C'est grave ?

- Il a eu un accident de voiture, un mur a traversé devant lui. Il va mieux, le plus dur est passé. Mais cet imbécile avait arrêté son traitement, il... enfin, les médecins ont réussi à le retaper.

- Je suis désolé pour lui mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

Je ne voulais être désagréable face à cet homme éprouvé mais je n'avais pas l'âme de Mère Thérésa non plus, je voulais juste qu'il dégage mais il m'a tendu un bout de papier.

« J'ai trouvé ça chez lui, désolé, je l'ai lue mais je crois qu'elle t'est destinée. Je vais retourner au restaurant, j'ai du boulot. »

Il est parti comme il était venu, comme un courant d'air. Je me suis assis avec une bière et j'ai lu cette lettre écrite comme un résumé de journal intime. Arrivé au bout, j'ai ouvert une bouteille de rhum, il me fallait un peu plus fort.

Je viens de vivre les pires semaines de ma vie, en une seconde, j'ai tout perdu, ce connard de cuistot est devenu un étranger. Le jour même, j'ai fait le dépistage, j'ai eu le résultat le lendemain, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, fracassé par la haine. Négatif... Quand je demandais à Sanji qu'on aille le faire ensemble pour se passer des préservatifs, il avait toujours une bonne excuse, sauf que je n'aurais jamais imaginé la vérité. Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ça fait des semaines que j'essaie d'imaginer ce que Sanji a ressenti quand il a appris la vérité. Évidemment, il était plus simple de penser qu'il l'avait bien cherché et là, je lis sa lettre et je me rends compte qu'il n'a connu qu'un seul mec alors, qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas une banale histoire de cul dans une ruelle. Ma haine se déverse contre cet inconnu, c'est lui qui nous a tout pris, j'en viens même à souhaiter qu'il crève puis je m'en veux parce que c'est comme si je voulais la fin du Blondinet et ça, je ne peux même pas l'envisager. J'attrape mes clés et mon blouson.

Tic tac... il est temps de mettre les pendules à l'heure.

.

Le cuistot est, pour une fois, muet de surprise quand il me voit entrer. Et maintenant que je suis là, je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je lui en veux tellement. Mais il est si pâle sur l'oreiller blanc, l'oeil poché, un bras en écharpe. J'en ai la gorge serrée. Est-ce ma faute ?

Je tire une chaise près de son lit et je me pose, brusquement, je me sens épuisé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, me dit-il, la voix basse et enrouée.

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Je ne comptais plus te revoir de toute ma putain de vie mais Zeff est passé et il m'a apporté ça. Ta lettre qui m'était destinée.

- Oh...

- Pour une fois, tu vas me dire la vérité. As-tu essayé de te foutre en l'air, Cook ? »

Il me regarde comme si j'avais parlé dans une langue étrangère puis secoue la tête.

« Non, c'était un accident, je me suis endormi, enfin, je crois, je ne me souviens plus.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi t'aurais laissé cette lettre, alors ? J'en reviens pas que tu continues de me mentir !

- Je ne mens pas, putain ! Cette lettre, je l'ai écrite quand tu es parti... sauf que je ne l'ai jamais envoyée. Je suis...

- Je te préviens, si tu t'excuses, je t'en colle une ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu as pu me cacher un truc pareil.

- Séropositif, tu peux dire le mot, ça va pas te tuer, c'est pas contagieux à ce point-là, tête de cactus !

- Séropositif, voilà, t'es content ?! Maintenant, crache le morceau. Pourquoi, bordel ?! »

Cette fois, tes yeux deviennent humides et ça me broie le cœur.

« Parce que... je voulais être comme tout le monde, comme avant. Merde, j'ai que vingt-et-un ans ! Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais fait quoi ?

- On ne le saura jamais vu que t'as pas posé la question.

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui mens. Tu sais parfaitement que tu aurais fui parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil. Tout le monde a peur de cette putain de maladie, moi le premier, je voulais juste... ne plus être seul. Et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu que tu me traites comme un malade, un handicapé, condamné.

- Comment tu as fait pour me la cacher si longtemps ? Je me suis renseigné, la prise de médicaments à heures fixes. T'as quand même pas arrêté ton traitement tout ce temps.

- Bien-sûr que non car ça t'aurait mis en danger aussi !... Tu râlais tout le temps quand je mettais le réveil à huit heures, même en vacances. Puis tu dors comme une bûche, j'avais pas trop de mal. Je passais voir les toubibs quand tu bossais, à la pharmacie, j'enlevais le pansement de la prise de sang avant que tu ne rentres et puis j'ai la chance de bien supporter le traitement... Tu sais, quand tu le caches au monde entier, ça devient une seconde nature et au moins, tu sais pourquoi j'ai autant de crèmes pour la peau, toi qui te foutais de ma gueule. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'était devenu une private joke entre nous, lui qui se pomponnait pendant des heures, ''plus gay que nature''. Depuis, j'ai appris que les traitements dessèchent l'épiderme qu'il faut hydrater continuellement.

« Et ton caractère de merde, c'est les traitements aussi ?

- Non, je suis né comme ça. Tout le reste est d'origine... Et je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, tu te retournes sur le côté, tu veux cacher ton visage mais tes épaules sont secouées de sanglots. Et je crève de haine, j'ai envie de frapper, cogner, taper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, pas toi mais _celui _qui t'a fait ça... et qui souffre peut-être autant que toi, que nous. À_ lui_, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner, toi, c'est déjà fait. Je me penche sur toi sans m'appuyer, je ne veux pas te faire mal, je glisse une main sur ton ventre, de l'autre, je caresse tes cheveux, glisse mon nez dans ton cou et je pleure avec toi. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus forte que l'on n'ait jamais partagé.

Tic tac... la bombe est désamorcée.

.

OoO

.

j'ai vingt-deux ans…

les médocs ne font plus effet… Law essaie de me ménager en me l'annonçant mais les chiffres dansent devant mes yeux : mes T4 se sont effondrés, ma charge elle, a explosé. Encore un peu et je serai Sidéen… j'entre dans une spirale infernale où je suis entouré de noir et d'angoisse. Mais au milieu de ce chaos, il y a du vert, du blanc et l'éclat de trois boucles qui accrochent un rayon de soleil.

la nouvelle molécule est encore pire que la précédente, j'ai perdu tellement de poids que je pourrais faire mannequin dans une pub contre l'anorexie. Je n'ai plus aucune envie, plus aucune force de toute manière pour en réaliser. Rien que tenir un couteau m'épuise. Mais tu es là et tu raffermis ma prise.

Je repense avec amertume à l'accident de l'année d'avant. À tes mots à ce moment là : « as-tu essayé de te foutre en l'air, Cook ? ». Non, je ne l'avais pas voulu mais aujourd'hui, je le souhaite à chaque fois que la souffrance envahit mes muscles, mes os, ma peau, chaque parcelle de mon corps qui hurle de douleurs et me laisse K.O des heures durant.

Mais à chaque fois, il y a ta voix basse, rauque et chaude. Ta voix qui me dit de tenir bon, que tu es là, jamais loin. Que toujours tu reviendras. Que jamais tu ne me quitteras. À chaque fois, il y a tes mains si grandes qui caressent mon dos, mes épaules, quand les nausées me collent à la cuvette des toilettes, qui effleurent mes cheveux doucement quand une accalmie me permet de retrouver notre lit. À chaque fois, il y a tes bras qui m'enlacent et me serrent quand j'ai envie de tout laisser tomber. Tes bras qui me maintiennent debout quand j'ai envie de m'écrouler, ta peau contre la mienne. Et il faut bien le reconnaître, il n'y a que toi qui sache me mettre en rogne comme personne, me redonner la rage.

Et puis, le ciel à dû finalement t'entendre quand tu me murmurais que ça irait mieux car ce fut le cas. Mes T4 remontèrent, ma charge redescendit, les médocs commençaient à faire effet. J'étais encore trop faible pour retourner bosser au resto de Zeff, alors tu as réussi à convaincre Law de m'embarquer avec lui au Foyer. Depuis que tu avais rencontré mon doc chtarbé, vous vous entendiez comme larrons en foire, à mon grand dam. Alors me voilà, à apprendre la base de la cuisine à des jeunes qui venaient de tout perdre, mis à la porte de chez eux alors qu'ils étaient encore en âge d'apprendre les fractions, à devoir vivre seuls alors qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses. J'y ai découvert un sacerdoce, un but, encore grâce à toi. Toi qui d'un seul baiser, réussis à m'envoyer dans la stratosphère, à chaque fois, tu es le SEUL.

Tic tac... le temps de savourer chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier.

.

J'ai vingt-cinq ans…

Je suis parti deux ans en formation, dans un grand restaurant de Paris, ville qui ne dort jamais, belle comme la plus fière des catins. Ces deux ans furent à la fois magiques et affreux. Magiques car j'ai découvert tout un monde chaud et accueillant, des saveurs inédites et envoûtantes. Mais affreux car tu n'étais pas là. La décision de nous séparer n'a pas été facile à prendre mais nous nous sommes convaincus que ma maladie n'arrêterait jamais rien, ni nous, ni ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. On bosse pour l'avenir car on y croit.

Toi, tu es allé deux ans au Japon, perfectionner ton propre art. Tu y as trouvé un Sensei qui t'aime comme le père que tu n'a jamais eu et tu as rencontré cette fille qui est devenue ta sœur d'arme. J'en ai été jaloux quand tu m'as parlé d'elle dans les lettres, bien que je te fasse confiance aveuglément.

Les lettres… ça peut paraître ringard dans le monde numérique et sans frontière d'aujourd'hui mais pour nous, c'est spécial, c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés, ce qui nous a permis de nous retrouver. Quelques mots couchés sur du papier puis oubliés qui ont changés ma vie, nos vies.

Tic tac... je descends de l'avion, impatient car je sais que tu seras là, enfin, si tu ne t'es pas perdu en route... Tic tac... j'ai le souffle court de presser le pas, il se coupe quand je te vois... Tic tac... une seule vitre nous sépare, je crois un instant que tu vas la pulvériser... Tic tac... on court comme des abrutis, souriant, nous mordant la lèvre d'anticipation... Tic tac... enfin, je sens ta nuque sous mes doigts, tes lèvres sur les miennes, ta langue dans ma bouche... Tic tac... les secondes, les minutes passent, la foule a disparu, on s'en fout.

Tic tac, le temps se traîne, on n'a pas la patience d'attendre d'être chez nous, on se rue dans le premier hôtel venu, on se déshabille fébrilement (je t'engueulerai plus tard pour ma chemise qui n'a pas survécu)... Tic tac, le temps se fait urgent et ton sexe qui vibre dans ma bouche m'électrise, on ne se quitte pas des yeux, tu es si beau, si indécent. Juste une paroi de latex entre nous, elle ne nous dérange pas, elle est notre liberté... Tic tac, on arrête de réfléchir, on vit.

Pensez ce que vous voulez braves gens, nous sommes déviants à vos yeux. Deux mecs dont l'un d'eux a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête... Et vous savez quoi ? Si je n'étais pas séropositif, je ne saurais pas apprécier chaque seconde de cette vie qui n'est pas parfaite mais qui me donne le temps d'aimer... Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

FIN

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette fois.<strong>

**J'ai découvert le sexe avec le SIDA. À l'époque, il y avait un énorme battage médiatique. De nos jours, avec les progrès des traitements, on croit que ça se soigne, ce n'est pas vrai, ça reste une terrible épreuve. Les jeunes ne se protègent plus, les plus vieux se croient exonérés de menace, ça ne fait que propager la maladie. Je suis infirmière et je fais trop de dépistages, des gens très jeunes. Alors, sortez couverts !**

**.**

**Mon retour cette fois... je ne suis jamais vraiment partie, j'ai publié sous le pseudo ''Dandysme'', un anonymat nécessaire pour une auteure en mal de ses mots.**

**J'ai discuté, certaines langues se sont déliées, une petite clique anti-ZoSan avait décidé de faire le ménage et a particulièrement bien réussi, je ne suis pas la seule à être passée entre leurs rouleaux compresseurs, on les retrouve même sur certains forums que je ne citerai pas mais j'ai bien ri en les découvrant, sous leurs vrais pseudos... On publie des reviews de merde en guest ou alors avec un double compte. D'autres fandoms ont les mêmes abrutis, des imbéciles qui se sentent forts derrière leur clavier mais qui sont juste lâches. J'ai cherché un ailleurs mais c'est partout pareil, les blogs, FB,... j'ai trouvé d'autres choses à faire, je m'éparpille sur le net, j'ai toujours des projets qui se bousculent...**

**Alors à vous, connards de mes deux amygdales, je vous le dis, vous m'avez fait mal mais pas tuée. Je signalerai au site toute personne qui manquera de la plus élémentaire courtoisie, vu que vous n'en avez pas (et je ne parle pas de critiques constructives mais bien de ces reviews qui ne font que démolir). Sinon, je me contenterai de vous ignorer, vous n'en valez pas la peine, on peut vous mettre en liste noire, bien pratique.**

**Par contre, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien, ma boite mail déborde de reviews, de PM, je vais essayer d'y répondre le plus vite possible, de vous lire aussi... Je remercie aussi la ''Ficothèque Ardente'' qui m'a adressé des messages et suivie sur mes deux profils, je recommande leur site, un annuaire des plus beaux textes, rating M. Un boulot fabuleux pour des fanfikeurs de talent. Et tous mes copinoux, amis parfois de la première heure ici, d'autres nouveaux, je vous Adore !**

**Je vous invite aussi à aller voir mon profil, j'ai mis quelques liens qui ne vous décevront pas, notamment le blog_''les petits Mensonges de Monsieur Q''_, des dessins et son auteur qui m'ont redonné l'envie sans le savoir. Et ce texte, on le lui doit, un peu, ainsi qu'à Uki96, merci les gars, vous êtes des amours de mecs.**

**À tantôt.**


End file.
